The Legend of Twilight
by Royal-Bleu101
Summary: Seven friends….. one traitor….. the fate of the entire world in the balance….. can Spyro, Cynder, and their friends fight this evil? Hearts will be broken, heroes will die, and blood will be spilt. Rated M for blood and sex. (My O.C's belong to me, if you wish to use them, you must P.M me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you!)
1. Chapter 1- A Night of Remorse

The wind howled through the night, weaving a song of sadness and death. Cynder was alone out on the balcony joining her and Spyro's room on the top floor of the temple. From where she sat she could see the vast, extensive ocean and the moonlight reflecting off of it's dark blue surface. There were billions of white blips in the sky, lighting up the black sky as much as the heavens would allow. Cynder stared up into the sky, the stars reflecting in her emerald green eyes. Her tail swayed back and forth uncomfortably as she sighed and looked down to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Cynder shot up and opened her eyes like nothing was wrong.

"Relax. It ain't Spyro." She turned around to see Flame hovering above the platform, then fall to the ground folding his wings in.

"Oh, hi Flame." Cynder said glumly. Flame took a step to her and immediately wiped his smile away.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cynder slowly shook her head no.

"'Ok… then what's wrong? It's late, you should be sleeping."

"Oh, and you shouldn't?" Cynder slyly remarked back. Flame chuckled.

"I have a hall pass at least."

"Oh yeah, but who?" Flame thought for a second.

"Sparx?" Cynder was forced to laugh at that. He was more gullible than Spyro, and that was crazy! Cynder rolled her eyes and ceased her giggling as she turned back around.

"Look," Flame started as he sat next to her, " I know what you're going through. You know with all the fighting and the training and the…" he looked back to Spyro sleeping in the room. "other things." Flame finished. Cynder spun around to him.

"We don't do that." Flame just gave her an ' I don't believe you face', and Cynder sighed in frustration.

"We haven't mated Flame. We wouldn't." Flame's face didn't change at all but he decided to let it go because he knew how stubborn a female dragon could be; especially Cynder.

"Alright, I'll give in now. But I got my eye on you missy." He said playfully staring at her. Cynder couldn't help but giggle.

"Now… what is wrong?" Flame asked yet again leaning in to hear her. Cynder rolled her eyes again and stared back at him, then sighed in concede.

"Ok, yes I am upset about something. Happy?" Cynder asked feeling very annoyed. Flame just smiled and awaited to hear more.

"Well, there's a lot of things. None of which I feel like talking about around anyone but Spyro or the guardians."

"Come on, Cynder. You can trust me can't you?"

"I said no Flame! Now please!" Cynder yelled causing Flame to back up a bit.

"Ok, ok don't have a cow. I was just trying to help."

"But you can't Flame. Thank you for the gesture but you can't." Flame nodded his head then turned to leave.

"Well… you might want to tell someone. If you bottle up your emotions just enough, you could hurt yourself. Good night Cynder." Flame said as he leapt into the sky.

"Good night." Cynder finished, a tear falling down her eye. She turned to walk into the room and closed the curtains to the balcony.

"What were you talking about?" Cynder jumped when she heard this and turned to see Spyro laying in bed.

"Dear ancestors Spyro don't scare me." Spyro laughed to himself then repeated the question.

"What were you talking about?"

"We were just having a conversation about… emotions." Spyro raised an eye ridge and Cynder slapped herself for finding out how strange that sounded.

"I loud conversation." Cynder nodded in agreement and lied down next to him.

"Sorry for disturbing you." Cynder apologized with just a hint of passive-aggression.

"Cyn… if you need to talk about something… you know I'll listen right? I'll help you." Cynder cried again, only a little louder.

"Woah, woah what's wrong? What'd I say?" Cynder shook her head.

"Nothing… it… it's just hard." She said between her crying. Spyro didn't know what to do, so with instinct he slowly and awkwardly wrapped his wings around her to keep her comfort her. She accepted the gesture and cried into his shoulder.

"Cynder please calm down and talk to me." Cynder sniffled and stopped crying to look up at Spyro. Her green eyes were a little red from crying and her face was also a little red.

"Oh, Spyro. I can't help but feel responsible."

"For what?"

"For Ignitus…" Spyro sighed then kissed her cheek to calm her.

"Cynder, listen to me. You did not do that. He is not gone because of you. He sacrificed himself for us. So that we can stop Malefor and we did. He's dead and will never return, you know why? Because I say so." Cynder laughed at him. He always found a way to make her laugh when she was upset. That's why she loved him so.

"But… if I wasn't there then Ignitus would not have had to go in there. If I wasn't born none of this would have ever happened."

"Don't say that Cynder! You have as much right to live as I, and you have done just as good deeds as I have."

"That's very sweet Spyro, but I would give anything to be you. I would give anything to belong, to feel like I have a home. Not to be hated by everyone."

"Cyn you are perfect just the way you are, and if anyone else can't see that then they need to change, not you. You do have a home. This is your home. This temple, is the safest place we could possibly be and that is what home is isn't it? And where you belong? You belong right here. With me." Cynder smiled and looked up to him who also had a soft smile.

"Please Cyn. You belong here. And when the time comes, we will both belong to a family." Cynder's heart began to beat faster. She's always wanted a family of her own, but one with the most amazing dragon ever, no matter how gullible. And on a smaller note she was a little happy about what about what would come before a family. She's always heard about mating, but was it as good as people and books say it is? She was determined to find out one day.

Cynder just hugged him tightly and refused to let go. She soon released her grip only to bring his head to hers and kiss him, their tongues dancing within Cynder's muzzle. Spyro ended the kiss and gasped for breath.

"Wow. You haven't kissed me like that since…. a while anyway." Cynder gave him a playful glare.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember our first kiss? The night we first started going out?"

"No… of course I remember that."

"Oh? What was it?"

"It was two months ago in the valley laying on the beach of the lake. Your eyes looked so beautiful that night, and then finally after so many weeks of asking I said yes."

"Ugh, excuse me?" Cynder laughed out.

"Ok, ok I asked you. Happy?"

"Very." Cynder then gave him a peck on the lips and let go of Spyro to lay down next to him. He too lied down and found some sleep.

The next morning the sun poked in through the curtains, and flowed down into the room straight into Spyro's enclosed eyes. He wiggled around uncomfortably, turning over and draping his wing over Cynder, but it just fell to the bed. Spyro awoke slowly, missing her warmth next to him, and wondering where she could have gone. He looked around the room with sleepy eyes and saw nothing but a big blur. He rubbed his eyes with his paws to clear his vision, only to see the bedroom door opened. _She must have gone to the bathroom. _Spyro thought to himself, but he didn't even feel her leave. Spyro got up and stretched into an arch and extending his claws out scratching the floor as he stopped his stretch.

"Oh you're awake." Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Cynder entering the room.

"Where were you?" Spyro asked with a hint of worry.

"Relax Spyro. I just went for a walk outside. It's a beautiful day outside." Spyro raised an eye ridge, and Cynder did the same to mock him.

"Can't a girl have time to herself?"

"Well… yes. But I would like to know where you are going."

"Since when have you been so protective of me? I can handle myself."

"I know you can. Just… I don't know. Forget I said it." Spyro turned back to Sparx's bed in a golden lantern casing hanging from the ceiling. Cynder turned her smile to a slight frown as he turned away. She liked it when he was all defensive.

Spyro took hold of the lantern and shook it furiously, Sparx screaming as he bounced off the sides of it.

"Wake up." Spyro said as he stopped the shaking. Sparx was gasping for breath. He always woke him up like this, and always it scared the crap out of him.

"Spyro… please stop doing that!" Sparx boomed, his eyes twirling around dizzily in his head. Spyro laughed a little and Cynder had to look away so Sparx wouldn't see her giggle.

"Come on Sparx. Let's get some breakfast." Sparx reached out of the lantern and unlatched the handle to open it while Cynder trotted up to Spyro's side.

"Hey, Spyro, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I was just worried is all." Spyro said smiling and nuzzling her head with his. She blushed a little bit and kissed his cheek. Sparx gagged and flew out after them.


	2. Chapter 2- A Dark Reminisce

The temple was rather quiet which was strange, because it was usually full of chatter from Volteer or teaching in the training room. _Where is everyone?_ Spyro thought to himself and based on Cynder's facial expression, she was thinking the same thing. They could hear someone approaching from behind, and they spun around to see who it was. It was Typhon, Cyril's grandson. He had an appearance like Cyril, bright blue and had icicles as horns. Whenever he would breath, a puff of cold air would come out of his mouth or nostrils because he was so cold to the touch. He was about Spyro and Cynder's age; 17. His only element was ice, but he knew how to do a lot of actions with it. He could raise water from puddles and turn them to ice, he could create living ice sculptures, and he could build walls of ice.

"Hey Spyro. Cynder." Typhon said in his peppy voice. He wasn't near to as peppy as Ember, but he was seldom sad or angry.

"Hey Typhon." Cynder returned with a smile. They were best friends.

"Good morning. Where is everybody?" Spyro asked.

"Sleeping. It's still really early. I just got up because I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, same here. I didn't think it was this early though." Spyro looked out the window and saw the sun just coming over the hills in the horizon. Typhon just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"Hey have you seen Flame?" Typhon asked.

"Yeah. I talked to him just last night. I think he went for a fly. Did you check his room?"

"Yeah. There was nothing there. His room was clean, which is certainly strange." Cynder nodded in agreement and laughed.

"He couldn't have gone far." Spyro said. " Come on, let's look for him." They all split up around the temple; Typhon searched the upstairs hallway, Cynder searched the middle level, and Spyro searched the very bottom. The entire temple was empty aside from the snoring guardians on the top level with Typhon. They searched the entire the inside of the temple, but Flame wasn't there, nor was any of the other students. Spyro found cynder and Typhon on the middle level.

"Ember, Flame, Xephos, and Brock are missing." Spyro announced. Typhon sighed in frustration while Cynder tried to think.

"Hey!" They all looked over to the window to see Sparx hovering in front of it.

"They're outside in the garden." Sparx said as the three came over to the window.

"Oh look at that." Typhon said.

"Come on." Cynder said already at the stairs. The other two followed her down and out the door. The three saw the rest out in the garden all sitting in the grass. Flame was the first to see them.

"Hey, there you are!" Xephos turned to see them along with Brock and Ember.

"About time! Where have you been?" Xephos asked them. He was such a hot head, and he had the biggest crush on Cynder, making him Spyro's least favorite.

"We were sleeping." Spyro shot back, but was stopped when Cynder put her wing up against him. She didn't want a fight to break out.

"Yeah ' Spyri' listen to your girl." She said winking at Cynder and playfully hissing. Cynder just scoffed and looked away disgusted, while Spyro just glared at him.

"Xephos, stop." Xephos turned to face Brock, who instantly shied away and fell back to her haunches.

"What's that Brock? You got something to say?" Brock just looked away and Ember stepped.

"Calm down Xephos. Just show us what you wanted to show us." Xephos snorted at Brock and turned back to Spyro and Cynder.

"I almost forgot. I found something in a cave not far from here. Wanna' take a look?" Xephos asked in his taunting voice. Cynder glared at him and was about to say something until she was cut off by Typhon.

"Sure. What kind of 'thing'?" Xephos only chuckled and threw his head back in a direction behind him to signify to follow. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other cautiously and then decided to follow, but at a safe distance from Xephos' perverted comments.

"Are you ok Cyn?" Spyro asked as they followed the group.

"I'm fine. I'm… fine." Cynder said looking down to the ground.

"Well, Cyn, if you need me to.."

"No Spyro." Cynder said laughing. " The last I need is you getting hurt in a fight. Or hurting him too badly. Both could jeopardize our relationship." Spyro just smiled and licked her cheek.

"Plus, there's no need to worry about him. Just promise me you'll play nice." Cynder pleaded.

"Ok." Spyro agreed. The group soon came to a stop in front of a gaping hole in the side of

a mountain. Stalactites were hanging from the ceiling of the cave with water dropping off

the tips, and a long river running through the center of it.

"Told you I found a cave." Xephos said, him raising his head high in triumph.

"Yeah, yeah." Flame said.

"Are you sure about this? We don't know what's in there?" Brock said feeling a little

intimidated from the cave.

"Don't worry bro, we'll all go in together." Typhon said in reassurance. Xephos only rolled

his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on. It's inside."

"How much inside?" Ember asked.

"Not far, pinkie. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine." Ember scoffed and walked away

and ended up to at Cynder's side.

"I hate him so much." Ember said.

"For once… we agree on something." Cynder said with a smile. Ever since Ember

pledged to stop fangirling over Spyro, they pretty much became distant friends, occasionally talking about 'dragoness' things. Spyro was surprised how fast they went from enemies to friends, but like a wise man always said, females are strange and complicated creatures. That 'wise man' being Sparx, of course.

"Yo Spyro, Cynder, Ember, you coming?" Typhon called back to them as they walked into the cave. Spyro nudged Cynder to get her attention away from her and Ember's conversation to go forth into the cave.

The inside was beautiful. There were sparkling gems lining the rocks, and crystal clear water that tasted so fresh. The sound of claws scraping across the stone floor echoed throughout the cave. Sparx loved these. He yelled out and waited to hear it again and again and again as it grew fainter in the distance.

"We're almost there guys and gals. Hold on." Xephos said looking back to the rest of the group. The group came into a vast clearing, and immediately the group broke apart to look at the sparkling wonder of the room.

"This is what you had to show us?" Flame asked, his vision fixated on a fire stone, or as he liked to call them; rubies.

"Pfft, no. Come on, it's just up here." They all followed Xephos up a twirling walkway up a great hill in the middle of the clearing. It took a good five minutes before they all reached the top, and what they saw astonished them. A golden pedestal in shape of an upturned dragon paw, and a dark purple gem that rested in between the claws.

"Check it out!" Xephos exclaimed.

"What is it?" Flame asked curiously.

"It's beautiful!" Ember said, her eyes starstruck.

"It's a dark gem." Cynder pointed out. "It and many other used to belong to the dark master. This very gem is what brought him back to life." Cynder instantly felt an insane amount of pressure drop down onto her heart as she remembered that this was the gem she used to bring him back.

"And no one would know that better than you, huh?" Xephos pointed out with his smug little grin.

"Shut up Xephos!" Spyro butted in. Xephos turned to him, his red eyes staring straight into his.

"Oh and now you're going to back her up? After what she did, you know she deserves worse than a mere joke."

"You don't get it Xephos. You don't know when enough is enough, and that's why you'll never get it." Spyro boomed at him. He and Xephos were basically teeth to teeth when Typhon cut in.

"Woah, woah, hey! Take it down guys, we're all friends here."

"Not with that purple runt!" Xephos said behind a set of barred teeth.

"Let's see how far that smug, little smile will get you after I tear it off!" Spyro was about to jump at him before he was stopped by an ice wall. Spyro crumbled to the ground along with the wall, only to bring his head up to a Typhon glare.

"What is wrong with you two? You're acting like children! Now stop this, and let's go back to the temple."

"Who made you in charge?" Xephos growled.

"I did." Typhon responded, glaring straight back. Ember, Brock, and Flame were sitting there with their heads going back and forth to whoever was talking. Flame started tapping his tail on the floor and Ember started scratching her claws on the floor in boredom. Only Brock seemed to notice Cynder in the corner, twitching and grinding her teeth together.

"He-hey guys?" They didn't seem to hear him over their arguing, until a loud boom shattered the noise into silence.

"Cut it out NOW!" Cynder yelled. She couldn't hold herself together, and was on the verge of changing. On the edge of breaking down.

"Cynder! Cynder I'm sorry ok? Please you need to calm down." Spyro said with urgency. Cynder tried so hard to listen, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Finally she took a deep breath and calmed down enough to gain a foothold on her darkness.

"That was a little too close bud." Sparx said while hiding behind one of Ember's horns.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't know what came over me." Cynder said both feeling sorry and embarrassed.

"It's not your fault. You were just mad." Xephos cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Well that was… bad."

"Yes, it was." Said a voice coming from the cave entrance. Terrador came walking through the entrance with a facial expression of concern and disappointment. "All of you. Back to the temple now." Terrador commanded and the group walked past him quickly, as to not make him wait.

"Cynder…" Cynder stopped dead in her tracks and looked back to Terrador, who tapped his paw on the ground to tell her ' come here'. She lowered her head and walked over to him with puppydog eyes.

"What happened?" Cynder sighed and then looked up to him, tears running down her eyes.

"I almost broke down alright! Everyone was fighting and it just fueled me! What was I supposed to do!" Cynder yell, crying her eyes out. Terrador couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He knew she was going through a lot, and he could not blame her for past mistakes.

"It's ok Cynder. You're not in any trouble. If this happens again, though, you come and tell me. Ok?" Cynder nodded, her tears still wetting her eyes.

"Good. Now catch up with the others. I'll meet you there." Cynder nodded, then to her and Terrador's surprise, she hugged him. Terrador could only put his wing around her in a hug back and stop the love with a throat clearing.

"Now. Are you ok?" Cynder nodded and then turned to walk back to the rest of the group. Terrador turned around to face the crystal, its magic pulsating into the air. He quickly glided up to the platform and smashed the gem with his tail. The gem shattered under the strength of the Earth guardian, and shards went flying out in different directions.

"Never again, will that foul creature walk this world." Terrador said as he flew into the air and out of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3- Getting Ready

The next day came relatively slow. Everyone was quiet, or at least that's what it seemed to be. Spyro was still shook up from yesterday. Not about what Cynder did, but about Xephos. He couldn't believe Xephos could go that low as to even think about blaming Cynder for what happened. Spyro wished he could just tear him apart, but that could stir some trouble within the temple.

On a brighter note, Flame and Ember have been hanging out more. Spyro and Cynder have been trying to get them together for months, with hopes of going on a double date someday. Ember was more than ready for a relationship, but Flame? He seemed to be a strong, sturdy male on the outside, but on the inside he was extremely self-conscious about his actions sometimes. When he would even come close to asking Ember out he would stutter and choke on his own words, and end up asking something stupid like ' are you going to eat that'? Spyro thought it was hilarious, but Flame was his best friend, Sparx not included, and he would do anything to make it work.

Tonight was the third month after the defeat of Malefor, and Volteer insisted on having a party, so tonight was to be the perfect spot for Flame and Ember to chat it up.

"Come on, just go for it." Spyro said to Flame in the male quarters, where they all got their party cloaks and face paint (if desired). Flame was sitting next to him, looking in a mirror struggling with the tie in the front to keep the cloak on.

"Here let me get that." Spyro said laughing. Flame sighed and looked at Spyro in the mirror.

"I don't know if I can do it man. It's just too… it's a strange feeling, you know? I mean, it was easy for you. How did you do it?"

"Well, I'm no expert on asking out a female, but if you are to do it… you should have a setting that fits the mood, you know? A place where her attention or yours can't be taken away. During the party, just ask her to come outside with you for a second."

"But what if it doesn't work out? And I can never pick the right setting."

"Sure you can." Spyro objected.

"Yeah Flame. You just need a place of solitude nice and dark and maybe a few candles…" Typhon added in.

"Typhon!" Spyro shouted, him and Flame both laughing, but Typhon only shrugged with a smile.

"Alright. In all honesty bro, you need to do it tonight, or at least soon. Because it's going to haunt you for-EVER." Typhon said elongating the word. Flame just sighed again as Spyro finished tying the tie.

"Thanks." Spyro and Flame 'paw-bumped' and Flame stood up.

"So.. when's your significant other showing up?" Flame asked devilishly.

"She'll be coming along. She lives in the northern kingdoms, so its a long fly."

"Especially to see you." Spyro remarked. Typhon laughed and tackled him to the ground, followed by a body slam by Flame on top of both of them. They rolled around the room knocking over things and causing a very loud ruckus.

"Alright boys calm it down, everything decent in there?" Came a voice from outside, and immediately Typhon stood up and looked at the door, brushing dust off of him.

"Yeah, we're good." He called out and Spyro and Flame quickly stood up to there haunches as a female came walking in slowly as to not catch anyone off guard. She was pure white, had a set of dark blue horns that twirled like a corkscrew, and had beautiful sapphire eyes. Spyro had to admit to himself that she actually looked really good tonight.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" She said in her soft, petite voice as smooth as butter.

"Oh no, of course not sweetie." Typhon said walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek making her giggle.

"Spyro, Flame, you know Laney."

"Hi guys." Laney waved to the two boys who waved back politely.

"Hey Laney. It's so great you could make it." Spyro said to her. Lanie giggled.

"No problem. I wouldn't miss you and Cynder's 'good job' party." She teased. Spyro playfully stuck out his tongue and then laughed a bit.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you came here?" Flame asked teasing back. Lanie looked up to Typhon and giggled as she leaned on him a little.

"That's none of your business." Lanie said smiling and returning the kiss Typhon's cheek.

"Well, I'm going to go meet the gals. I'll see you in a few more hours baby."

"Ok. See you then." They kissed once more and she left teasingly swaying her tail back and forth just enough to make Typhon whimper. He sighed as she left.

"Now don't you want something like that?" Flame shrugged.

"Ember's not really the 'teasing' type."

"Yeah, you say that now, but later on you'll be begging for her to stop. Playfully I mean, not literally." Spyro shook his head.

"What? Isn't Cynder like that?" Spyro was surprised by the question, and stopped to think about it.

"Yeah, a little I guess. But never in public. Only, you know, in private."

"Oh, you prefer to keep it hidden. I see." Typhon joked. Spyro mock laughed at him and then smiled. Flame was laughing too.

"Hey Brock! Where you at?" Typhon called out, and Brock came out from behind a door with a black cloak draped around him.

"This on right?" The three nodded and welcomed him to join the conversation.

"Tell me Brock, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Flame asked politely.

"Yeah, one. She was the most beautiful dragoness you could ever meet. She was perfect."

'What happened?" Spyro asked.

"It just didn't work out. She went to a new realm to learn her elements more and I came here. I can't handle a long-distance relationship." Flame nodded then looked down.

"Don't worry Flame. I'm sure it'll work out." Brock assured him, patting him on the back with his wing.

"Thanks Brock." Flame said smiling.

"Oh so you believe him?" Spyro broke in jokingly. The entire group laughed at this when Volteer came in.

"The party is dawning in ten minutes. I'm sure you'll find it enticing. It's amazing, its fabulous!"

"Ok, ok Volteer we get it." Spyro said trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh, right. Pardon my rambling. Oh and one more thing. Sparx and some of his friends are going to be playing the music." With that he left, and Spyro's jaw dropped to the floor.

"He plays?" Flame asked him.

"I don't know. But this'll surely be interesting." The group nodded and left the room.

All the females were hanging out in the lobby outside the two changing rooms. Cynder was wearing her usual green cloak, Ember wearing a pink, and Lanie wearing a blue cloak. Spyro had a purple cloak and Flame his red, and then there was Typhon with a white cloak and Brock with his black.

"No class." Spyro whispered.

"Oh shut up." Typhon said.

"Don't you look fetching." Cynder said playfully to the group, but mostly Spyro.

"The party starts in five minutes. I'm so excited!" Ember said as she bumped into Flame causing both of them to blush and look away.

"Hey, not to be a party-pooper, but where's Xephos?" The entire group looked around for him but he was no where to be seen.

"He must have entered early." Cynder said.

"Who's Xephos?" Lanie asked curiously.

"An asshole." Flame said followed by a joking smack by Ember's tail.

"Flame! That was- no he's right." Lanie nodded her head while making the 'oh' face.

"Don't worry about him. Ok sweetie?" Typhon told her making her smile. Sparx came flying out in a hurry.

"Hey guys, gals, and Cynder! You all ready for tonight?" They all nodded besides Cynder who was trying to figure out what she was while glaring at him. Sparx caught this and laughed.

"Just kiddn' Cynder. You know I love you." Sparx said teasing her. Cynder only rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You guys get along so good." Sparx stuck his tongue out at Cynder who returned the gesture.

"Guys come on. Sparx, if not for Cynder we would be dead. Cynder, if not for Sparx you would have died of boredom. Now let's hug and make up and, and let's do this!" Typhon said as he led the group with Lanie to the party room.


	4. Chapter 4-In Search of a Friend

They all marched through the door to a training room. The dragon statue was brought down into the ground, making it an essential room for the party. There were all sorts of creatures, from cheetahs to dragonflies; the only people that couldn't make it were the moles for they were still repairing the dragon city of Warfang. The entire cheetah village was there, setting up stringed instruments and drums. Hunter was the first to greet the entourage as they entered the room.

"Friends! Welcome." Hunter bowed his respects to the young dragons, and they bowed back.

"It's nice to see you again Hunter." Lanie said as she gave him a friendly hug. Hunter accepted the hug chuckling.

"It is Lanie. How have you been?"

"I've been great, actually. Typhon sent word to me about the party and I Just wait to see you all again."

"Well, I hope you have a great time in the temple. As for me, I have to go to my post outside. Farewell friends." They all waved bye as he walked away.

"I must say this is awesome." Brock said as he looked around. The entire room was decorated with streamers, balloons, and enough food and beverages for the entire realm.

"Yeah. It's been awhile since this place was fun." Cynder admitted before getting a playful glare from Spyro.

"What? You know it's true." Cynder shot back. Spyro looked to the rest for some help but they knew also that she was correct.

"Come on Spyro, you can't argue with the truth." Sparx said as he flew past Spyros' left ear and hovered in front of his eyes.

"Sparx! Where were you yesterday?"

"I was planning this." He said stretching his arms out to show them the party behind him.

"Well, nice job bud." Typhon said winking at him. Sparx then saw the dragoness standing next to Typhon.

"And, ugh, who's this?"

"Oh, Sparx I don't think you two have met. This is my girlfriend Lanie. She's from the Northern kingdoms. Lanie, this is Sparx."

"Hi." Lanie said politely waving her paw to him. Sparx waved his hand back then returned his attention back to Spyro.

"Spyro can I talk to you for a second?" Sparx said slowly flying to the doorway.

"Sure, come on Cynder." Spyro said leading Cynder to the doorway, but was stopped when Sparx turned to face them.

"No. Not her."

"Why not?" Cynder argued, her eyes narrowed.

"Because it doesn't concern you. Well… not necessarily to the extent of me wanting you over there." Spyro was getting aggravated with the fighting so he decided to break it.

"Listen Sparx. Either you tell me and her, or I'll tell her myself after we're done. Pick one." Sparx gave a conceded groan and let them both follow him. Typhon and the others all shrugged and began to chat amongst themselves.

Sparx led the two away to the door to the outside garden and turned to face them.

"Ok, now that we're all here, you want to explain to me what happened earlier?" Cynder put her head in shame, and Spyro let out a silent growl.

"Nothing happened. Xephos just pushed her too far."

"And she almost disemboweled him. Look since she's here, it makes it kinda awkward to say this, but she's still dangerous Spyro."

"Shut up Sparx! I'm sick of you and the rest of the guardians degrading her for what she did before. You need to realize that people can change."

"Hey, remember it was never my idea that you saved her. You could have left her and we wouldn't be having this conversation and you wouldn't be in such a bad mood all the time." Sparx argued crossing his arms and turning away, putting his back to Spyro. Spyro growled louder, or at least loud enough to make Sparx shiver.

"And we'd all be dead. Is that what you want Sparx? Then why don't you just do it and spare us from your stupid ramblings!" Sparx's mouth went agap and he felt a tear falling down his cheek. Spyro realizing what just happened wiped the sneer off his face and also teared up a little bit. " Sparx, I'm -"

"No, I get it." Sparx said turning to face him. " You want me gone, then fine. I'll just go!" Sparx shouted and flew out of the room outside.

"Sparx!" Spyro yelled and went after him.

It was dark, almost too dark to see, but since to Sparx's glow it wasn't hard to follow him.

"Sparx!" Spyro yelled again, but he did not hear him. Sparx flew faster away from him until he was finally out of sight of Spyro. Spyro stopped and hovered in the air, looking frantically around for his brother.

"Sparx!" Spyro yelled out on more time, but there was no answer.

"Spyro!" Cynder called to him from behind. Spyro turned to see her ascending from the courtyard below. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I lost him. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that." Spyro said starting to cry. Cynder flew up to him and wrapped her arms around him, trying to keep herself up in the air. Spyro accepted the embrace and hugged her back.

"Come on, Spyro. We can find him in the morning. It's too dark out here to see where he could have gone. " Spyro nodded and began descending back to the earth followed closely by Cynder. When Spyro landed he saw the rest of the friends running out of the door.

"What happened?" Brock asked.

"Sparx left. I yelled at him." Spyro said sorrowfully.

"But why?" Lanie asked politely, as usual.

"He called me evil. It doesn't sound like much, but we've heard too many times." Cynder said feeling hurt from before.

"I'm sure he'll come back." Typhon said trying to cheer up Spyro, but it didn't do much. What if he got hurt out there? Spyro looked back up to the sky.

"No. I'm going out to look for him."

"No, Spyro. We can't fly at night." Cynder objected.

"She's right. It'll have to wait for tomorrow." Ember said.

"I'm not asking for permission. It's my fault he's out there and I'm going to bring him back. Alone." Cynder wanted to argue, but she knew it would be of no use. " I'll be back in the morning. Ok?" Spyro said kissing Cynder's cheek. She lifted her head up to give him a kiss on the lips and broke to say:

"Just come home safely." Spyro nodded then walked off to leap into the sky before he was stopped by Typhon.

"I'm going too." Typhon stepped out of the group towards Spyro who turned to face him.

"No, I need to do this."

"Spyro I have been there for you ever since we met like two years ago, and I'm not going to have your hurt or death on my conscience. I'm not asking either." Spyro smiled, then they both leapt into the sky in search for Spyro's brother.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Lanie said to Cynder. "After all, they have each other. And what's more, They're the best at what they do." Cynder smiled at her and looked back into the sky and prayed for their safety as she watched them fly off into the night.


End file.
